Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including three-dimensional display services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of three-dimensional display devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new display device opportunity. One existing approach is to display three-dimensional images on consumer, industrial, and mobile electronics such as video projectors, televisions, monitors, gaming systems, or a personal digital assistant (PDA).
Three-dimensional display based services allow users to create, transfer, store, and/or consume information in order for users to create, transfer, store, and consume in the “real world”. One such use of three-dimensional display based services is to efficiently present three-dimensional images on a display.
Three-dimensional display systems have been incorporated in projectors, televisions, notebooks, handheld devices, and other portable products. Today, these systems aid users by displaying available relevant information, such as diagrams, maps, or videos. The display of three-dimensional images provides invaluable relevant information.
However, displaying information in three-dimensional form has become a paramount concern for the consumer. Displaying a three-dimensional image that does not correlate with the real world decreases the benefit of using the three-dimensional display systems. For example, objects over an image having a disparity in depth can cause discomfort to users.
Thus, a need still remains for a three-dimensional display system with image conversion mechanism to display three-dimensional images. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.